


Together

by impalaloompa



Series: Spideypool Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions of love, First Kiss, Fluff, I just love these guys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No," Wade shook his head. He looked as if he were trying to curl in on himself, "don't say it. Please don't say it."</p>
<p>A tear rolled down Wade's scarred cheek and Peter's heart broke for him.</p>
<p>"Why?" Peter dared to ask.</p>
<p>"Because... I'm scared."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> miniatureyouthgiver said   
> Just ran into your blog and its AMAZING (like Spidey ;D). If you are taking ideias for stories, or fics, i would like to read about the first time Peter said i love you to Wade, and how he reacted. Oh God, im so in love with your writing and the blog's art. Congrats!!

Peter's sides hurt from laughing. The muscles in his face ached. There were tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No but the best part," he gasped, trying to catch his breath, "was when you said hey you can't park that there."

Wade broke out in another bought of laughter. It was such a good, pure sound and had Peter clutching his sides again, trying to knead the stitch out as laughter shook him.

"He was so put out," Wade choked, wiping at his own tears with a gloved hand.

Peter hiccuped a few times as he struggled to control himself. He leaned back against the chimney and ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh man. What an evening," he chuckled.

Wade hummed in agreement, crooked smile wavering as laughter threatened to escape him again.

This is what Peter loved most. After a long patrol, just hanging out with Deadpool. No one could make him laugh like Wade did and, even though the avengers disapproved, he had found a firm friend in the Merc.

Peter watched Wade as his breathing started to even out. The man had become quiet, glancing out across the city to watch the sun sink behind the Empire State Building. It was a good silence. A comfortable silence. And Peter enjoyed these moments too.

He let his gaze wander over the scars lacing the skin of Wade's face, how they looked almost beautiful in the golden light of the setting sun.

It had taken a long time but Wade was comfortable enough around Peter to take his mask off. Peter remembered the fear and the insecurity Wade had struggled to hide when he had first asked to see his face. He was proud of how far Wade had come.

During one of Wade's self-loathing rants, Peter had told him that the scars were important. That they told a story. Wade's story. Each one a tale of pain and suffering that the Merc had endured and survived. Survived and shown great strength to overcome. Wade had babbled about how Peter was talking nonsense but since then, he seemed to regard himself slightly differently. Peter was proud of that too.

He forced himself to look away from Wade, his heart pulsing intensely in his chest.

He became aware that Wade was watching him. The same expression lighting up his face the way it always did when he thought Peter wasn't looking. Those big dark brown eyes soft and bright. That small smile warm and comforting.

Peter met Wade's gaze and when hazel eyes met brown, Peter realised that his expression matched Wade's perfectly.

His heart fluttered as warmth seeped through him, tingling down his arms, heating his cheeks, lighting a fire in his blood.

A lump formed in his throat as he began to understand what that warm feeling was. Nerves suddenly twisted his gut and he could hear the blood pounding in his ears. The sudden need to say it, to tell him, was overwhelming.

"Baby Boy? You okay?" Wade's concern danced in his eyes.

The use of his pet name had Peter's insides squirming. He blinked at Wade, trying to find the words, trying to find the courage to say the words.

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine. Wade," Peter licked his lips nervously, "I... There's something I need to tell you. Something important."

Wade became still, hairless brow knitted in confusion.

"Wade. You.... You are... You are more than just my friend. I'm closer to you than I have been with anyone. I've opened up to you in ways I never imagined I would open up to anyone. You, uh, spending time with you is usually the best part of my day."

As Peter spoke, Wade's expression grew more somber. Oh god he was saying the wrong things. He was freaking the man out. What if Wade didn't feel the same way? What if he had read too much into the looks and lewd comments and innuendos? Panic tightened Peter's chest and he forced himself to keep talking.

"Wade. I have to tell you. You have to know. I l-"

"No," Wade shook his head. He looked as if he were trying to curl in on himself, "don't say it. Please don't say it."

A tear rolled down Wade's scarred cheek and Peter's heart broke for him.

"Why?" Peter dared to ask.

"Because... I'm scared," Wade choked back a sob as more tears streamed down his face.

Peter reached out and cupped Wade's cheek, pulling him closer so their foreheads almost touched.

"I'm scared too," Peter admitted quietly. He brushed away Wade's tears with the pad of his thumb, trying to keep his own from escaping, "but I love you, Wade Wilson. I love you."

A smile pulled at Wade's lips. He sighed deeply, eyes never wandering from Peter's and said "I love you too."

Peter's heart flipped in his chest. He closed his eyes and pressed his damp lips to Wade's. It was like electricity and clam all at once. It was his mind going numb and his heart performing a marching band and his stomach tightening and his blood thrumming under his skin.

Wade's breath hitched in surprise but he quickly melted into Peter's mouth as Peter hummed in his chest.

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Wade's. Both were panting slightly. He could feel slight trembles, passing through Wade's body and he pulled the man into a tight embrace.

They had given each other friendly hugs before but this was different. It felt so good, and right, and warm, and safe. 

"What happens now?" Wade mumbled into Peter's shoulder.

"I...I don't know," Peter gave Wade a reassuring squeeze, "but whatever happens, we can do it together."


End file.
